Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a propeller spinner for use in an aircraft propulsion system, and more particularly, to the connection between spinner and the shaft adjacent shaft of the propulsion system.
Propeller systems, such as commonly used on fixed wing and rotary wing aircrafts includes a spinner mounted at the center of the propeller. The spinner is an aerodynamic fairing commonly used to provide a smooth aerodynamic contour and reduce drag by covering the hub and a pitch changing mechanism incorporated into the propeller. The spinner typically attaches to the propeller shaft at either one or two locations, forward and aft of the rotor plane. In instances where the spinner is connected at two points, relative twist may occur between the two spinner attachment locations along the propeller shaft. Mounting structures may transmit this torque to the spinner causing the spinner or the mounting structure for attaching the spinner to the propeller shaft to fail.